Painter of the Puppets
by DrownedTheKiller
Summary: Bloody Painter has never felt so betrayed by the Puppeteer before, but what happened? Why? BP x Pup, Jeff x Ben!
1. Chapter 1

We used to be together, but then again, that was quite some time ago. Well, that was until he ran away with a girl and then decided to get all lovey and then…well, you understand. They have a child now, and his name is Pero. P from the Puppeteer and Ero from his mother. I refuse to say her name, but I will say that her name is one subtracted from one, and you can do the math.

Dina (a.k.a Judge Angels) has been trying to explain why he did all that he did, but the more she tries to explain, the more complicated it becomes.

In a simple phrase? I hate him, and I hate his wife.

"Well, now, Painter, be reasonable and hand me that knife over there, will you?" Jeff asked me. I tossed him his knife and he ducked. It passed him and struck Ben who immediately died on screen. The knife stayed in his head.

"Darn! Feels like something's stuck in my head…its ruining my game system," he said and began to reach backwards.

"Don't move, darling," Jeff said and pulled the knife out. Ben comfortably and quickly lay himself into Jeff's chest and opened his mouth while pressing the "RESET" button. Jeff gently placed a potato chip into his mouth and Ben glitched twice. He dropped into the dungeon where a nicely dressed lady (that looked like that BI***) smiled and waved at him. I went back to my painting of Dina who had begun to look into a mirror and gaze at her eyes.

"Ugh, Zero," he said and walked straight out of the room. My head spun back around and a long bloody dash appeared on Dina's face.

"Sorry, Dina, not today. Maybe another day," I said and threw the canvas out the window. I sighed and gazed at the night sky. Dina looked at me worriedly and lay the mirror down.

"Helen, really, I-"

"Who threw this!" Slenderman shouted, barging into the room and glaring at me. Behind him a nice drawing of Dina with a long streak of blood on the face appeared and everyone looked at me.

"Me," I confessed and walked away. Slenderman didn't call after me and I went up to my room. Every inch of the walls was covered with the Puppeteer's pictures, and I lay down on my bed.

"Where are you now? Where are you, when I need you the most?"

Everyone knows how I met Dina, but rarely anyone knows how I met Pup. Pup and I met in one of the most unusual ways ever: fighting over the same prey. Technically, I got there first, so that girl was supposed to be mine, but just when I was about to slit her throat, Pup appeared. Pup said he'd been tracking her for months already, and I told him I've been tracking her for days, plus I got her first, so I have the first legal right to kill her.

It must've been strange, some two random guys trying to decide on who gets to kill you.

In the end, we came up with a solution: just ask the girl who she wants to get killed by. She immediately said "the Puppeteer!" and frankly, I think she might've wanted to change her mind before she got numbed and killed.

After that, we began to work on killing preys together. Pup would kill the prey and extract the blood, and I would get the rights of painting a picture on the wall. We began to walk closer and closer until Dina who had been observing us said, "You guys are just like Ben and Jeff when they started!"

And that drew the line.

We began to go out and do all sorts of stuff (you get it), until the bi*** came in and ruined everything. The best date we ever had that was normal for things not creepypasta was when he took me to a water-fountain and fed me spoons of ice-cream until I told him I was going to get sick. Then he tried to propose to me, where then, of course, that's when the date went off, because then the woman came in out of nowhere and agreed to his proposal and made out with him.

Well actually, the more accurate data is this, according to Dina, who had been stalking us.

"Helen, let me keep you for the rest of your life," Pup said. I nodded and smiled happily. He held my hand out and was about to slide a ring onto my finger when the bi*** said, "Sure, I agree," snatched the ring away and smiled at him. Pup's face flushed red and he turned around to walk away with the girl. I thought this was a planned act until he didn't come back and left me sitting there until midnight where I walked back to the mansion to hear him ask the girl, "Will you marry me?"

And, as I said, Dina saw it all and saw how I reacted. So, from then on, whenever I dropped a paintbrush by accident and it rolled within a meter around him Dina had to ask him to pick it up for me since I refused to talk to him. We became distant and even more so when I asked him, "Why" and he told me, "Because I found that maybe I like Zero more. Also, because she's a girl, and that's more normal." Oh, and that I refused to talk to him about anything when he asked me. I think he was trying to continue our original friendship relationship, but I couldn't do it. It hurt too bad.

"Helen, are you better?" Dina asked, knocking on my door. I answered "Yes" and told her she could come in. Dina walked in and glanced at my walls.

"You still can't forget him, can you?" she asked. I shook my head and turned to face the painting I had been tracing my finger on.

"I do miss him. I maybe still love him, but would it matter?" I said. Dina sat down next to me.

"I understand. But he betrayed you and now has a child…with a different woman," she said. I laughed drily.

"Well, he's always wanted a child," I said, and looked at Dina. "Say, if you could, would you want a child?" Dina stared at me critically.

"You've gone mad," she said, quietly standing up.

"Everyone here is mad," I replied and followed her downstairs. Everyone watched me approach and when I stopped and stared at them, they all started going back to their business.

"Are you okay, Helen?" I heard Ben ask from the couch. He stood up and brushed off his shirt.

"I'm just fine, thank you," I replied. Ben continued to look at me worriedly, and then I sat down next to him. Jeff stood up and went to talk with Dina. I patted Ben's head and he snuggled down next to me contently.

"Everything's been so much more…closer between us ever since you agreed to be my brother," he said. I smiled.

Yes, ever since Pup left, everyone's been worrying about me, and then Ben requested for me to be his older brother. I agreed and now we're brothers. Or at least, brothers within the group.

"Dinner time!" Slendy called from the kitchen. Everyone headed to the kitchen and I followed. I smiled to myself and patted Ben's head. Jeff sent me a look that told me to draw a line between patting his head and cuddling him. Apparently only he could cuddle Ben. Maybe Jeff needed Ben to survive.

And maybe without Pup _I_ could survive.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning, rise and…uh, don't shine!" Dina said, barging into my room and opening the curtains.

"Get out!" I shouted.

"Wow, your eyes are really red and your...um…hair is really messy," Dina said.

"Thanks for the observations. Get out of here," I said. I was in a really bad mood, but I didn't know why.

"Okay, Mr. Painter, I get your point," Dina said and went out of the room.

I lay back onto my bed. I couldn't remember anything about the last night except that I felt someone stand over me, and then I had a fight with them. The details were vague though, but all I remember was that the person was dressed in black and seemingly wanted to apologize.

I felt anger burning up inside me for no particular reason. Then I realized that the anger was more directed at myself.

 _Why am I angry?_

No idea.

 _Stop it!_

No.

 _You know who it is._

No, I don't!

Why would I know some _random_ person that is standing over the end of my bed?

But tears kept falling down my face and in the end I had to admit: I did know who the guy was.

"Puppet…Puppeteer…" I said.

 _See, you do know._

"But…"

Dina came barging up the stairs. Her eyes were wide with surprise and warning.

"Wha- He- There-"

"Yes?" I asked, but I knew the answer.

"He's here. _He's_ here. He…Him…" Dina stuttered.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Puppeteer," she said. She carefully read my face. Her mouth dropped open. "You're not surprised?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, not really. That's…who I dreamed of yesterday…"

"Oh. Well, then, before he comes up here and bothers you, you'd better go down there and meet him. He…he's also brought the bi*** with him too. And Pero."

Yes, Pero. Other than his name, I love the kid. That's because even though people claim Pero is Pup and that woman's son, Pero himself says that he's Pup and _my_ son. How can two boys give a birth to a child? I don't know, but I love the kid.

"Everything for Pero," I said, and Dina smiled. She walked out the room, then poked her head back in.

"Everything for Pero."

She loves the kid too. The only one in the family we both dislike is the woman.

"Mother!" Pero shouted the moment I came down the stairs. You see why now? I think the kid's smarter than Pup. At least _he_ knows who his _real_ mother is _supposed_ to be.

Joking.

"Hello, Pero," I said quietly, and gave him a sheet of paper. He grabbed a red crayon out of a crayon box and plopped down on the floor to draw. He seems to have inherited my love for drawing, after spending most of his childhood summers with me.

There was this one time he threw a fit at the woman, and after Pup got home, he'd realized Pero had run away. Pero had spent his whole summer here with me before Pup finally either 1) got the courage to _show his face here_ or 2) finally remembered that _I_ still existed and Pero might've come to find me.

I sat down next to Pero and felt someone lay a hand on my shoulder. I didn't look up, because I knew who it was.

"Hello, Helen," he said.

"Hello, Puppeteer," I replied.

Silence…And then:

"Mother, would you hand me that blue crayon?"

"Sure," I said.

At the same time, a female voice said, "Yes, son."

More silence.

"Not you, Zero, my mother," Pero said, and looked at me earnestly. Zero shut up, and I could feel the humiliation turn into anger.

"Zero gave birth to you, son," Puppeteer said, but his hand stayed on my shoulder. I shifted, and his hand fell off.

"But she stole Mother's spot in your heart," Pero replied. The kid talks weird, but I love it. It's like he knows everything that's happened in time. And it may be possible, because us creepypastas aren't normal anyways.

Zero gritted her teeth and glared at me. At least so I think, because I didn't even bother to turn my head around.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked, without turning around. Well, I must be in good mood to be writing her name like that instead of "the woman" or "bi***".

"Well, I see you've met."


End file.
